


A Life Less Adequate

by completelyhopeless



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Introspection, hints of tony/pepper because of hints of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper's efficient, but adequate isn't the same as efficient, and extraordinary is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Less Adequate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU, Pepper Potts, 'Adequate' isn't what she's going for.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594428.html?thread=82985724#t82985724)_
> 
> This kind of hit things sideways, and when I started it, it was going to be different, but it worked and stayed five sentences, which was the theme, and so that's a victory and I will keep it as is.

* * *

Before Tony disappeared in Afghanistan, Pepper's life was adequate.

She had a good paying job, a nice home, a boss who never checked expense accounts, and the freedom to do almost anything she wanted.

She also had a billionaire playboy genius to try and contain, but she was good at what she did, and she prided herself on being more than the latest warm body in his bed and the one person besides J.A.R.V.I.S. that Tony actually relied on.

Her days were full, her appointment calendar never empty, and her phone rang more than a person in someone famous' shadow should do.

There were days, though, when her mind wandered to what could be and what might have been, but even when she pictured how that would be, nothing prepared her for how extraordinary things would become after Tony returned from Afghanistan—or how much she'd wanted them like this all along.


End file.
